normal college girls to bad ass cheerleaders
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Bella,Alice,and Rosalie Swan are in college with their brother Nick.They used to be normal college girls,did great in school had a boyfriend.Till one day they are each dumped.They soon become bad ass cheerleaders.What happens when the notice the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

"How dare you dump me."I said slapping Demetri across the face.I gav him the finger and walked away slamming the door

Npov (If you didn't know in this stroy Alice,Bella,and Rosalie are sister and they have a brother Nick this is his pov.)

"Dude what did to my sister she never gives anyone the finger."I yelled

"I dumped her she's not a cheerleader so I dumped her."He said

"You ass that's why she came over here she made the squad you bastard along with Alice and Rosalie."I contiued as if right on cue Alice stormed through the door took off her designer shoe and slapped Demetri across the face then walked right as Rosalie came she was a bit more aggresive she kicked him....down there but she spoke "You should go rot in hell and tell your brothers see them there."She screamed leaving "Look what you did, now my sisters are probably gonna do something to some how make Victoria Secret want them as models."I said at Demetri on the floor. "See you at the game I'm going to the Cullens."I said

knock Knock

"Hey Nick."Jasper opened the door. "HI"i said angry

"What's with you"Edward said

"The Voulturi is what's wrong with my family."I said

"They didn't"Emmett said

"They did ,they dumped my sisters,now wait in a few hours you'll see my sisters in bra and panty on the T.V for Victoria secret."I said

I looked at them they had lust in thier eyes. "Dudes those are my sisters."I yelled I ran around the room screaming "Bad mental pictures,bad mental pictures,I need mind soap,mind soap."

"Sorry dude we got umm ,never mind."They said


	2. Naked cartwheels and a Felix Pinata

Epov

Bella in a bra and pantie,I would love that. "Dudes those are my sisters."Nick yelled "Bad mental pictures,bad mental pictures, I need mind soap,mind soap

"Soory we got umm never mind."Jasper,Emmett and I said

"I don't wanna know about your fantasies about my sisters."Nick said calming down.

Hot by avril lavigne came on.

"Hi Alice."Jasper said

"AWW man I'm gonna need more mind soap because you have Hot as my sisters ringtone."

"Your not even together she's your friend."I said

JPOV

Alice_ Hey Jazz let me talk to Nick. _

"Hey Nick Alice wants to talk to you"I said

Npov

"Hey what's the plan."I said knowing they had one already

"Oh were gonna cartwheel around at half time naked to Hot by Avril Lavigne."She giggled

"What ever bye."I said hanging up and giving Jasper his phone back

"What's up with the new Victoria Secret models."Emmett said

"Well my sisters are cartwheeling to Hot."I said not telling them the other part yet

"Oh what ever the games soon so we got to get to the locker room."Jasper said I knew he had been in love with my sister since he met her.

"i got go check on Demeass,because Rose kicked him down there."I said walking out i heard all of them say "Note to self never get the Swan sisters mad."I

opened my door to see Demetri,Mike,Alec,and Felix sitting there. "If your not named Mike get out because my sisters will beat you to a pulp if you don't you saw what they did to you earlier."I said All except Mike ran out the door. "Yes I have a chance with Bella."He said "You don't actually because all the Cullens like my sisters." i said "Damn it."He yelled

At the game

Apov

"Are you ready."I said half time was here.

"Yeah here we go"Bella and Rosalie said

WE ran on to the field as our Cheerleading uniforms dissapeared.I saw the Cullen bros mouths drop and eyes bug out.

The song started and we began our cartwheels.4 minutes later we finished and Yelled "Hey Felix,Demetri,Alec you saw that we look good and you look like crap, got that bit if you didn't you look like shit." "OOOOOOOHhhhhhhhhh."WE heard the hole football team say. Then we each walked over to the Cullen boys,and we kissed them.I kissed Jasper,Bella kissed Edward,and Rose well Rose was more like made out with Emmett.

"OK bye."We said

The rest of the game went past fast ,we won so that means party at our house,we didn't live in the dorm we had our own house. "Party at our house."WE screamed Everyone chanted "Swan Swan Swan."

WE backflipped back to the house.

we dressed and ran down were at least 70 people there.I stood out side with a clip board.

The Cullen boys were here,i liked that. "Volturi."Alec said

"I don't think your invited ,how dare you come to our party after you dump us, oh but wait."I said "The Volturi boys are gonna get beaten to a pulp who wants to hold our hair."I yelled

"See too many people want help us beat you all to a pulp and I would love to see that but I don't need Charlie here so i reccomend you get out my site because i have him on speed dial."I said sliding the screen door closed

"Would you like to dance."I heard Jasper say "I would love to." Cascada Evacuate the dance floor was on.

Turn up the music  
Let´s get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more

Watch me getting physical  
Out of control  
Theres people watching me  
I never miss a beat

Steel the night kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right keep it tight  
Cause its pulling you in  
Pump it up you cant stop  
Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)

Evacuate the dancefloor  
Im infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr DJ let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dancefloor  
Im infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My bodys aching  
Thats some overload  
Temperatures rising  
Im about to explode  
Watch me Im intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It`s got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steel the night kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right keep it tight  
Cause its pulling you in  
Pump it up you cant stop  
Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)

Evacuate the dancefloor  
Im infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr DJ let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dancefloor  
Im infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr DJ come burn this place right to the ground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be affraid

Now guess whos back on a brand new track?  
They got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang

Go crazy  
Yo lady  
Yo baby  
Let me see sou wreck that thang  
Now drop it down low low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor Yo

(Everybody in the club)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club)  
Im infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr DJ let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dancefloor  
Im infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr DJ come burn this place right down underground .

I turned to my brother whos mouth could be on the ground right was shocked.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that" Jasper asked

"I didn't learn i just did it just now on my own free will."I said

"Follow me."I said

We sat on the hood of my porshe.

A piece of my hair flopped over Jasper put it back in place

"I heard about the break up."He said

I started crying.

"I'm sorry don't cry please don't cry."He said he hugged me

"If you don't wanna tear stained shirt I suggest you let go."I said

"I don't wanna let go " HE said

I looked up are lips were only centimeters away.I leaned in and our lips touched.I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my were there for ten minutes until Nick came out and yelled "Either A the mental pictures came back or Alice bounces back fast, I"m going with the mental pictures." "Shut your hole and if it is mental pictures prepare to see them a hole lot."I giggled at the last part "Hands off my girlfriend."Felix said "What are you talking about Felix ."I said "I mean Cullen hands off my girlfriend."He said "Wait here"i told Jasper "Bella,Rose there's a pinata."I said Bella and Rose are drunk as ever. "Pinata what."They said "Hey this pinata look just like Alice's Ex boyfriend this is gonna be fun."they said "Here you go"I said handing each of them a stick. "Uhhhhhhh ohhhh runnnnnn"Felix yelled "Rose and Bella following I turned back around and made contiued to make out with Jasper.

The next morning

Bpov

I woke up not in my bed but i've seen it before.I turned around to see Edward Cullen next to me "OMG"I yelled "Whoa what's wrong"Edward woke up "Well let's see yesterday i was a virgin. i wake up and i'm not."I said calming down "Ok i know what your thinking but that's not what happend your still fully clothed."He said I looked and I was still clothed "Sigh." "Your brother put you here because you past out in his dorm and Demetri is there and so is Mike hump the bed and we know what he does to his bed who knows what he'd do if you were there , Nick didn't want you there."He explained

"OK"I turned around to see his lips an inch away from mine I leaned in and our lips met.


	3. Motorcycles and Cheating

Epov

OMG I'm making out with is going to murder as if right on cue. "AHHHHHHHHHHH why cruel world what is with the mental pictures I don't even have anymore mind soap."Nick screamed "Calm down Nick oh and thanks for telling me about Mike hump the bed if I knew I would have past out in here and avoid my freak out session this morning."Bella said

"Oh I knew you would think that you always had a dirty mind."He now I'm the one with a dirty mind."So what to do what to do." I said "Oh lets go see if Rose's dirty mind took over last night"Bella said tippy towing to the door on the other side of the room and craking open the quickly closed it."Sure enough her cheerleading outfit wasn't the only outfit that dissapeard last night."She said

"Now I think we all have bad mental pictures"We all said "Hey Nick can we borrow some mind soap."Bella and I laughed "I told you I didn't have anymore but you could come buy some more with me buy more you don't have to I'll take the money now and go buy some."He said "Yah were good."Bella said "Hey Alice invited us to go with her and Jasper to dinner so lets go wake worlds worst mental pictures creators."Nick said "1"I whispered "2"Nick whispered "3"Bella whispered "FREE FOOD AND MAKE UP IN THE LOUNGE"We yelled

Rpov

"What free makeup." "Hey Emmett get up and get dressed they have free makeup and free food in the lounge."

"What"He said he hopped out of bed and got dressed.I got dressed and we ran out the door to see Bella,Edward,and Nick rolling on the floor lauging thier brains out. "Hey that was a bunch of shit wasn't it"They just finnaly got up."Come on Rose we gotta go change were meeting Alice at that new dancing resturant."Bella said holding back anymore giggles "Bye Edward."She said "What was with that you slept with Edward didn't you"I said "NO!!!!!I didn't you know Nick put me there did you know Mike Newton humps his bed pretending it's me."She said "No way to the gossip section of the news paper"I said

WE changed and headed to the saw Alice and Jasper along with the others."Would you like to dance"Edward,Jasper,and Emmett asked us we nodded

The song good girls go bad by Cobra Starship was playing.

Apov

Jasper sang with the song changing the lyrics so it fit just right.(Jasper singing in _italics or something like that it looks like this)_

_I know your type your one of Nick's little girls._

"Very funny Jasper."I said kissing his cheek

2 minutes later the song ended. I actually felt good and happy not like how I felt when I was with Felix.I felt safe in Jaspers arm.

(6 moths later)

"Lets go."We wore are cheerleading uniforms everywhere walked into the parking lot and there next to our cars were three hopped on to said "Shopping queen." Bella's said "Worlds clumsiest bitch." and Rose's just stated the obvious "Bad ass Cheerleaders."

We rode off with a whole bunch of guys surprising like really how many times can you say you saw three cheerleader in uniform on motorcycles....by them stopped in front of the got off and saw Jasper,Edward,and Emmett waiting for us. "Hey babe." Jasper said "Hey how's Nick." "Still in shock we convinced you guys to ride motorcycles."He said "Lets go."Rose said We got on to our motorcycles and rode guys right behind us on rode to had all our classes together except calculas the guys got to take one class on their laptops class was done we headed to the guys dorm we had keys so I opened the door and I was about to break was Jasper making out with the junior year slut. "Alice"He said "Don't Alice me I rode a motorcycle for you.

Bpov

I walked to the door the Edward's door and opened it there he was with some bitch named Tanya. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND"I yelled grabbing her by the hair and trowing her into the closet and locking it."Bella" "Don't Bella me I freaked out my brother by losing my virginity to you."

Rpov

Emmett was there making out with some girl. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY."I yelled throwing her in to the hall.

"Rose." "Never call me that again ok I lost my virginty to you,I rode a motorcycle for you,and gave my brother bad mental pics and this is how you repay."

"ASS" The three of us yelled leaving the room

"Hey Alice,Bella,Rose."Nick said

"All me are asses."WE yelled

"They didn't"HE said

"What the hell do you think."


	4. Call my man again and I'm a

Jpov

"What the hell is happening."Nick yelled

"Ok what happened was my ex Natalia broke in to our room while we were in class then I come in she starts making out with me and I'm trying to pry her off of me.I told her I had a girlfriend and she wouldn't get off."I explained

"Ok I believe you Jasper now Emmett I already know you wouldn't do this because you know what Rose did to Alec so your probably the same."Nick answred

"Edward now you I know Bella really well ok she comes up with plans that get them to become Victoria Secret models but if she had a plan she would have told me before I came in here."

"I have the same story except I've never been with Tanya Bella is my first and only girlfriend."Edward said

"I'll see you at the game."Nick said

AT THE GAME

We have three new players they're really good.

We won thanks to each of our new went and stood in the middle of the field and the first one began taking off thier helmet and my mouth dropped it .......................was Alice.

Epov

Jasper is in last two took off thier helmets they were Bella and Rose.

They ran to the girls locker room and came back in cheerleading outfits.

"OK I wrote this song an hour before the game."Alice announced

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to pull my money out and that looks bad!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...

but I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see.....

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Give me an S!  
Someone who is true to me!  
Give me a W!  
Will you gave me what I want!  
Give me a A!  
Are you gonna treat me right?  
Give me a N!  
Never mess with us  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
1..2..3..4...

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have  
ever seen!

"Hey Bitches."They yelled

"Yah "The girls that were kissing us said

"Stay the fuck away from my our boyfriends"They yelled

"Or your faces will be even more messed up than they are with motorcyle tracks."Alice said

"So you forgive us."I asked

"Yah Nick told us everything he just didn't know our plan"Bella answred

"Oh Tanya I'm not kidding touch my man again and I will fuck your face up."Bella said

"Speaking of which."Rose said

Bella: I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going out of my mind  
Alice:Call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Rosalie:Are you crazy, maybe I should take you outside and  
All:Show you crazy, ooh I got you crazy  
Bella:  
A little hazy, maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think you're shady, I know that you've been  
Calling my guy, are you crazy, now I'm gonna  
Take you outside and show you crazy  
Ooh I got you crazy  
All:  
Call my man again and I'm a f**k you up  
And I'm a f**k you up and I'm a f**k you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a f**k you up and  
I'm a f**k you up

And then you call me your best friend,  
And then you call me your best friend  
Alice:  
Call me crazy, but every time I turn around  
You're on my baby, ooh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive, just because I'm claiming  
What's mine, you're crossing the line  
Rosalie:  
Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up, let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around secretly text him  
You call me crazy, ooh I got you crazy  
ALL:  
Call my man again and I'm a f**k you up  
And I'm a f**k you up and I'm a f**k you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a f**k you up and  
I'm a f**k you up

Call my man again and I'm a f**k you up  
And I'm a f**k you up and I'm a f**k you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a f**k you up and  
I'm a f**k you up

And then you call me your best friend,  
And then you call me your best friend

They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy  
(I know you are but what am I, I know you are but what am I)  
They call me crazy, I think I'm crazy  
(I know you are but what am I, I know you are but what am I)  
Ooh I got you crazy

Call my man again and I'm a f**k you up  
And I'm a f**k you up and I'm a f**k you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a f**k you up and  
I'm a f**k you up  
Ooh i got you crazy

Call my man again and I'm a f**k you up  
And I'm a f**k you up and I'm a f**k you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a f**k you up and  
I'm a f**k you up  
Ooh i got you crazy

Call my man again and I'm a f**k you up  
And I'm a f**k you up and I'm a f**k you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a f**k you up and  
I'm a f**k you up

And then you call me your be....

"Touch our men again we will fuck you up"They said


End file.
